House Of Mouse Season 3 Eposide 53
by strong man
Summary: Everyone is packing and going home as they call it quits for their show business and as I explained ruined childhood memories are in the story as well of the rest Mortimer now realized what it means to have friends and since he has any left, he'll have to ditch his fitting ways and just let love come naturally, will Mickey and the others see him trustworthy?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of The House Of Mouse, Slasher12 from devineart wote amd story about these two and was very impressed so I asked if I could use it but he turned me down so I decided that I should white my own and it'll be totally different except for the rain part_**

_**Pairings:**_ Goofy/Horace/Mortimer, José/Donald/Panchito, Pluto/Burch **(Slash)**

_**Date:**_ April 2 and July 21 and October 19 2012

_**Rated:**_ K+

As always with this, we start off with Mickey Mouse introducing himself to the audience

"Bad news...this is going to be my last time hosting here at the House of Mouse cause I'm retiring" He sadly said causing every Disney character to mumble to each other

"So...here's the very last cartoon of time's Mortimer had messed with Minnie" He said before the spotlight shined on the big screen making everyone clap

A picture of him with devil-like horns showed up then rolled the cartoon: Mickey and Mortimer were playing volleyball for whoever wins gets to take Minnie to the Louow and Mickey won but Mortimer get him trap saying that she was his trophy causing Minnie to get mad and gone with Mortimer but harassed her with a kiss

The audience booed at that take while the real Mortimer was looking in from the window and then he saw the whole audience criticizing him and made him a fake heart attack but who was but himself to blame...I mean he was beaten up for flirting with Minnie and Daisy and well as the women in the audience

"I'm done with women forever" He thought before looking up at the sky, clouds were turning gray but he had always come prepared as putting on his raincoat and zipping up his zipper before walking home with both hands in is pockets while looking depressed

"Maybe if he changed for the better then he wouldn't lose all his friends then once he made it home, he took off his raincoat, hung it up on the rack before heading straight upstairs cause he was just too depressed to turn on the television

Instead of going to his room, he decided to take a shower so he walking into the bathroom and started to get undressed then turned on water until he turned tables and looked forward to taking a nice, relaxing bath

He waited by the tub until the water got to a decent level then turned the knob off and took in one foot in the tub to check if it's too hot then when it wasn't, he put his whole body in

"Aaaah" He said in relaxation, he looked at the clock to passed the time until he slowly drifted off to sleep

* * *

It was closing day at the House of Mouse and everyone was doing their part, Donald was helping his ex-wife with printing some sign out signs off her computer, Mickey was helping Minnie packing everything including his bow-tie and mic

"I had some pretty good memories with these things" He said tearing up but Pluto howled softly as Minnie comforted her husband

Horace was shutting down the lights and all his things to keep the show running completely off

Lastly, Goofy was just sitting around while he let Donald's cousin eat all the food...he could eat half his size anyways

"Good-bye Gus" He said to the goose who turned to him with his mouth full of food but swallowed it whole and ran up to him and gave him a great big hug if he never sees him again so Gus hugged back then both pulled away

Cleaning up the dinner-theater was east since it was small and the eight met up in the front lobby

"Well...it's been a pleasure working with all of you but "Donald hugging him tightly as well as Goofy" Mickey said but was cut off and giving into the hug with Minnie patting his back until José and Panchito rudely interrupted

"José, Panchito!" Donald shouted in happiness and ran to them causing the two to kiss both sides of his cheek which made him melt into a puddle

Mickey looked at Goofy and smiled

"I guess this is good-bye pal" He said

"Guess so" He said before walking on home with his son

"Uh...Minnie" Daisy said making the two mice turn to her

"Daisy...what is it? She said in wonder

"Can you guys drop me off at my house?" She explained

Sure...I'd do anything to help a friend" She said smiling and she hugged her friend until Mickey saw Pluto was already in the car with his tail wagging and toung panting cause he simply couldn't wait to see this mate, Burch the Bulldog after Fifi passed away from an unknown sickness making Burch responsible for taking care of the kids in her honor including Pluto's son...now that was Burch's big problem but he came through

Mickey went on ahead and got into the driver seat and the two best friends went in the back with Pluto then Mickey started his car, out of the parking lot and down the road

_**Song is My Own Way by Honor Society truly fits for this chapter and these pairings I did had their own reason like for example: José, Donald and Panchito are three gay Caballeros and there is that when Pluto kissed Burch in Pluto's Purchase**_

_**Already planned out the next chapter but you'll have to wait until next month, that goes for my other stories as well but for now, I just doing new stories. Reviews are accepted and I little warning, your childhood will be ruined so if you don't want that to be true then turn back now while you still can**_


	2. Friends With Benefits

**_This is my second chapter of The House of Mouse_**

_**Pairings:**_ Goofy/Horace/Mortimer, José/Donald/Panchito, Pluto/Burch **(Slash)**

**Rated:** K

Horace was driving along the road listening to his radio, his car was a hardtop. "Should I go home" He rubbed his chin, thinking to himself then he saw Mortimer's Hatchback.

After seriously considering it, he got a hunch to go and check on Mickey's secondary arch-nemesis Note that he had a good breathing heart and doesn't get angered so easily like his friends.

"Maybe he just needs someone to be for him" He went into the driveway and parked right beside the Hatchback.

He got out, closed the door and went to the door " Mortimer, it's Horace" He knocked but no answer so he tried ringing the doorbell and again no answer was givin" He stood back for a minute to reflect on the situation.

"Hmmm, why would he not answer unless..." He gasped "Something must've happened.

He quickly put his hand on the knob and it seemed to be unlocked as it had felt light "Weird" He said but went inside anyways.

Closing the door behind him " He called out to Mortimer again and when he didn't answer, he was scared enough to find him.

He ran to the kitchen and he wasn't in there so he ran up the stairs, he began to panic so he ran'n bash open every door until he got to the bathroom.

He suddenly saw his clothing laying in a pile on the floor and looked the tub full of water and instantly saw bubbles, he was trying to commit suicide by drowning himself.

He had to act now but didn't want to get his clothing all wet so he took them off revealing his blackish body and left his write underwear on.

He ran over, put his hands in the water and pulled him out then sat him gently on the towel he laid out.

He ain't not doctor but he could try so he grabbed a hand and felt his pulse, it seemed normal but he was unresponsive.

"Mortimer" He whispered then he thought of one more tactic. CPR but it could save his life so he didn't hesitate and just went for it.

He placed his mouth of his and blew which caused him to inflate then pumped his stomach.

Nothing happened so he did it again and it was a success. Mortimer coughed as water got out of his system "Mortimer, your okay" He said then hugged him while rubbing his back in the process.

He opened his eyes when he heard sobbing and who was holding him until his rescuer pulled him back.

"Horace, what're you doing in my house? The mouse questioned. "Well, I felt really bad for you and since you have no friends left, I'll be your first.

He was hoping to forget his past and sighed as he looked away. "By the way, why were you trying to kill yourself?

Mortimer looked at him like he was crazy "What're you talking about, was I sleeping? Looks like it to me" He said agreeing with him?

There was a moment of silence "I don't get it? Mortimer said hugging his shoulder in shame.

"What? Horace asked. "How come you're being nice to me when Micky, Donald, Daisy, Minnie and everyone else hates my guts" He asked and still not looking at him.

"Maybe it's cause I like you" When he heard that from his _friend_, he looked at him completely shocked. "What did you say? He asked surprisingly when he had gotton on his knees.

"I like you Mortimer, quite a lot" Horace blushed as he put his arm behind his head looking scared.

Mortimer was shocked "He likes my...he actually likes me" He said to himself then Horace felt his hands being grabbed.

He looked to see Mortimer scoot closer to him which wonder "Mortimer? He started but he was kissed on the lips in which he groaned.

After a 4 second him kiss, he pulled away only to witness a speechless horse. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you-

He was unexpectedly kissed by Horace and after a four second kiss, they broke it off. Mortimer panted as he looked into his eyes.

He had just got out of chasing women all together and now here he was, kissing the one person who barely hates him.

Either way, Horace leaned in for another round but was he ready to start all over again, make a new life for himself?

Mortimer gulped as lips were pressed against his causing him to feel uncomfortable in his legs so he extended them. He now laid flat on the bathroom floor.

Horace blushed when he saw Mortimer's fully exposed black body so he laid flat himself and placed his mouth on his.

The mouse was always very desperate when it comes to starting a forever-relationship but this was clearly beyond what he was used to.

That said, he finally relaxed enough and closed his eyes to let Horace suduce him. He planted as he panted small starting from the stomach to his neck.

Mortimer felt Horace bit his lip and slowly made his way to closing the gap which his naked body was lined with his.

Soon he felt Mortimer's legs on his buttocks then he opened his eyes "You're amazing, maybe I could give this relationship a shot" He cratered Horace's cheeks as he said those words then wrapped his arms around his neck.

He pushed down so Mortimer could get the most out of it.

_**Before you guys bash my about stealing **_**_Slasher12's story, I must say that I did NOT, it's no way similar and before you spam me, look at the evidence and read _****_Slasher12's story then complain._**

**_Next chapter will be about Donald Duck and his two _**_**Caballeros with some Goofy/Pete.**_


End file.
